Surprise for Charlie
by ceirdwenfc
Summary: Charlie gets a surprise.


Charlie sat with his back to the door. It was a quiet Sunday afternoon, and he really needed to get these reports in. He much preferred to work with the dragons, and not their paperwork, but since becoming assistant manager, he inherited all of the work the manager didn't want to do, and Tom hated paperwork.

His new quarters were bigger and he didn't have to share, which was much better when he liked to walk around starkers, but this cabin was on the wrong side of the Reserve. It was usually much too warm, and by the time his cooling charms had worn off, he was too hot to feel better. This was one of those days.

He took off his shirt and hung it on the back of the chair, retaking his seat. He set the glasses on his nose and peered through them. It _was_ much better for seeing, but he still wasn't used to them. What had the Healer said? It comes with age. What a fuckwit. Charlie was only 36.

He began to read the reports and used his red quill to jot down notes for the other handlers. He was so engrossed in what he was doing that he didn't hear his door open and close or the delicate footsteps approaching.

As soon as he felt them, he leaned his head back into the hands on his shoulders as they pressed the tension out of his muscles. He let his head rest against her stomach. He closed his eyes and let his mind float away. Her lips on his neck brought him back rather quickly.

"I thought you weren't arriving until tomorrow."

"I thought you might like a surprise. I certainly got one."

He turned to look over his shoulder. Lavender Brown was beautiful. Her long hair free, most of it flowing down her back, but that trademark piece in the front was carefully concealing her battle scars. He eyes were bright. If she were five, he'd think they were full of mischief, but he knew instantly what she wanted. "What surprise did you receive?"

"When did you get those glasses?" She smiled at him and had a look like she had discovered the chocolate or wine.

He started, having forgotten that he was wearing them and pulled them off quickly, tossing them on the desk. "What glasses?" he smiled.

She stopped what she was doing to walk around his chair and took the glasses gently between her fingers. She set them back on his nose and kissed the tip, taking great care to sit on his lap in just that certain way. "I happen to like a man in glasses. I had such a crush on your brother when we were at Hogwarts together. They really do suit you, Charlie."

"Do they?" He put his arms around her waist as hers went around his neck, drawing his face closer to hers until they had no choice but to kiss. He had really been hoping to get these reports finished before his holiday began tomorrow, but, well, the more he thought about the paperwork, the more he thought, _what paperwork?_

Lavender pressed her body against his, lifting herself to her knees on the chair and then slowly bearing down on his lap. He groaned, gripping her arse tightly. Her hands pulled in his hair and he tossed her hair over her shoulder. She shied back as her neck was bared, but only until their eyes met and he began to move his mouth along her neck from her ear, taking in each piece of skin, each scar getting its own tender kiss until he reached the opening of her shirt. Her breasts were peeking out over the top, teasing him and he brought his hands around to tear open her shirt. He was delighted to find her braless. His hands and mouth worked together, licking and kneading, finding her already hard nipple and guiding it into his mouth.

It was her turn to groan as she arched her body, feeding more of her breast into his mouth.

Charlie looked into her face, and was surprised that she laughed. "What's so funny Miss Brown?"

"Your glasses. They're all smudged now and twisted. Can you even see through them?"

He shook his head. "Can I take them off now?"

"No. Let me." She carefully took his glasses, cleaning them on her shirt as he stared at her breasts. She then folded one side and then the other, placing them on top of his parchments that he had left with the half-formed marks. She stood and took his hands, pulling him to join her in standing and guided him towards his bed.


End file.
